Kakusareta Imi
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika di dalam persahabatan timbul sebuah percikan cinta yang tak bisa dicegah, Sungyeol, yang merasa dilema terus bersembunyi dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa gelar sahabat untuk Myungsoo tak cukup untuk hatinya. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta. Karena cinta tak bisa memilih. Cinta hadir begitu saja tanpa kita bisa memprediksinya. [AU, MyungYeol, BL, Fail!Humor]


_**Kakusareta Imi**_

_by_** Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

**Kim Myungsoo X Lee Sungyeol**

**Infinite**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Fail!Humor**_

_**Shonen-ai, BL! OOC! AU!**_

**Bahasa non-baku disaat tertentu. **_**Plotless**_**.**

_**DLDR, ya? Happy reading and leave review:)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A**_** MyungYeol **_**Fanfiction**_

_**Kakusareta Imi**_

_by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol tahu jika seorang sahabat, adalah seseorang yang paling peduli padamu daripada semua orang selain keluarga. Tapi adakah sahabat tukang gombal macam Myungsoo? Rasa-rasanya, ia akan memberikan Myungsoo predikat sebagai sahabat terkamfret sepanjang masa. Tapi cukupkah gelar sahabat untuknya…?

* * *

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Hal tersebut harus diakui oleh semua orang. Pagi yang dimulai dengan cicit burung yang seakan bernyanyi. Suara-suara merdu itu menghiasi setiap pelosok-pelosok kota seolah memberikan semangat untuk siapa saja. Suara yang juga menyapa gendang telinga seorang _namja_ cantik dan tampan di sisi bangunan yang berbeda.

_Namja_ cantik itu masih betah bergelung dalam selimut. Di cuaca yang begini cerah, di musim semi yang begini indah, kenapa dirinya harus demam? Huh? Apa karena kemarin ia pulang terlalu larut dan lagi kehujanan? Yang sayangnya, sosok sahabat yang terkadang mau dengan suka rela menjemputnya atau sekedar menunggu untuk pulang bersama tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya karena harus menemani sang adik yang sendirian di rumah.

_Namja_ cantik bernama Sungyeol itu menghela napas berat, hari ini ia pun takkan bertemu dengan sosok tampan itu. Sahabat kesayangannya.

Tapi kemudian hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, Sungyeol tersenyum.

Hal itu, cukuplah untuk hari ini buatnya.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ tampan berjalan santai ke arah bangunan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Pagi ini benar-benar cerah setelah hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti tadi malam. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sang sahabat yang selalu tampak kesal jika hujan tiba-tiba turun di musim semi. _Well_, bukan salah sahabatnya jika benci hujan kan? Sosok itu hanya kadang kesal karena hujan bisa menghancurkan apapun. Rencananya, bukunya, bajunya, dan segala macam yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

Disaat dirinya mengingat hal tersebut, tanpa sadar –_namja_ tampan bernama Myungsoo itu tersenyum. Senyum gila tapi tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Larut dalam lamunan yang menggambarkan wajah kekanakkan sahabatnya, Myungsoo sampai di depan rumah sosok itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Myungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam karena dirinya sudah menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya –orang rumah tersebut pun tak protes.

Kemudian ia berseru dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat datar tapi gagal. "Sungyeol-_ah_!" _namja_ itu lalu beranjak ke dapur dan melihat ibu sahabatnya sedang berkutat dengan masakan di atas kompor. Ayah Sungyeol sedang membaca koran setelah sebelumnya memberikan anggukan pada Myungsoo. Ia lalu mendekati sosok yang ia panggil bibi itu. "Bi, _kok_ Sungyeolnya _ga_ turun-turun juga? Dan Daeyeol ke mana?"

Myungsoo bertanya santai. Abaikan sifat angkuhnya yang kadang muncul pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Ia juga heran kenapa bisa dirinya seperti itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu lalu mengambil roti yang ada di meja _pantry_ dapur. Masih menunggu jawaban ibu sahabatnya itu. Sesaat, seolah-olah sosok itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi kemudian, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu melihat ke arahnya. "Oh, Myung. Kalau kau mau mengajaknya berangkat bersama, sayang sekali hari ini Yeollie tidak masuk. Dia demam."

"Hm?" Myungsoo masih asik mengunyah rotinya. Setelah menelan habis, ia pun bersiap naik ke atas dengan sedikit gumaman. "Hari ini _mending_ bolos _aja_ terus _nemenin_ Yeollie a—"

"Eiiits," sebelum dia berhasil beranjak. Ibu Sungyeol dengan cepat menarik kerah belakang seragamnya. "Kauharus tetap masuk sekolah, Myungsoo cakep. Sana, gih. Jangan bolos hanya karena Sungyeol tidak masuk."

Myungsoo tanpa sadar cemberut. "Tapi, bi. Serius _deh_. Biarkan aku—"

"Sekali lagi, Myungsoo yang ganteng. Kalau Sungyeol tahu kamu bolos karena dia, Sungyeol pasti akan memarahimu berjam-jam _non-stop_. Jadi lebih baik habis ini kamu berangkat sekolah saja. Bentar, duduk di sana. Bekal makan siangmu akan segera siap."

Hanya patuh setelah diceramahi begitu sambil membayangkan dikuliahi sahabatnya sendiri selama berjam-jam, Myungsoo pun menurut dan duduk bak anak manis bergabung dengan ayah Sungyeol yang sedaritadi tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian itu.

"Paman jangan menertawaiku seperti itu, dong," katanya dengan nada agak merajuk. Ayah Sungyeol hanya geleng-geleng lalu berdeham dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran. Sampai suara Myungsoo menggema lagi. "Perasaan tadi aku _nanya deh_ Daeyeol ke mana? Terus, _kok_ Yeollie bisa demam?" Myungsoo berbicara sendiri tapi menatap penuh tanda tanya pada _Mr_. dan _Mrs_. Lee itu.

Sibuk sendiri dengan masakan dan bekal Myungsoo, ibu Sungyeol hanya diam. Melihat itu, _Mr_. Lee menjawabnya. "Daeyeol menginap di rumah temannya. Sungyeol demam karena semalam kehujanan."

"Sudah kuduga. _Tuh_ anak _kenapa_ _sih_ sangat anti untuk bawa payung. Padahal _ga_ suka hujan. Jadi merasa bersalah karena _ga_ bisa menjemputnya."

Ayah Sungyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau _sih_ terlalu memanjakannya. Jadi dia pikir, sekalipun tak bawa payung, ada kau yang akan memayunginya. Yah, tapi ternyata kejadian semalam luput dari pemikirannya. Kau tak bisa menjemputnya atau bahkan pulang bersama dengannya."

Myungsoo mendengus kecil. "Paman jangan memojokkanku, _dong_."

"Siapa yang memojokkanmu? Kenyataan itu, Myungsoo-_ah_. Kau terlalu memanjakan Sungyeol _dibanding_ kau memanjakan adikmu.

"_Masa'_? Perasaan biasa _aja deh_."

"Itu kan perasaanmu saja. Yang dilihat kami ya _begitu_," balas ayah Sungyeol lagi.

Ibu Sungyeol yang sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal makan siang Myungsoo menyerahkannya sambil ikut komentar. "Yang benar itu mereka saling memanjakan. Baik Yeoll_ie_ maupun Myung_ie_ sama-sama saling memanjakan. Dan percakapan ini berakhir karena kau harus berangkat sayang," ujar ibu Sungyeol setelah menyerahkan bungkusan pada Myungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Manik matanya mengikuti sosok sahabat sang anak sulung pergi. "Ingat jangan bolos, oke?" teriaknya lagi memastikan.

Myungsoo hanya mengangkat jempol pertanda oke. Selanjutnya, dirinya hilang dalam cerahnya cuaca pagi di musim semi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungyeol sangat bosan. Ia bisa memastikan dirinya jika ia benar-benar bosan. Setelah tak mendengar suara Myungsoo di bawah, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ah, kenapa dirinya jadi terdengar seperti seseorang yang memiliki _voice fetish_? Yah walau jika ada yang menuduhnya begitu, ia tidak akan mengelak. Kalau mereka menuduhnya memiliki Myungsoo'_s voice fetish._

Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar tanpa minat. Harusnya hari ini ia sekolah saja. Kenapa juga hanya karena demam dia jadi tak masuk begini? Tapi _ah_ sudahlah, terlambat untuk menyesali. Sungyeol menunggu ibunya kembali datang ke kamarnya untuk mengganti kompresan di atas dahinya setelah menyambut sahabat baiknya tadi.

Benar saja, tak lama _yeoja_ itu datang membawa semangkuk bubur, segelas air dan obat untuk diminum olehnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sosok _yeoja_ yang paling disayangnya itu. Melihat ibunya duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, membantunya agar duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur, Sungyeol membuka suara. "Anak itu tidak cerewet, _umma?_ _Tumben_."

_Yeoja_ tigapuluh tahunan itu tersenyum. Ia lalu menyuapkan sesendok makanan itu ke mulutnya. "Tidak terlalu. Tapi tadi Myungsoo sempat ingin membolos untuk menemanimu."

Sungyeol mendengus mendengarnya. "Benar-benar anak itu," ia kembali menerima suapan ibunya. "Lalu _umma_ bilang apa sampai dia mau berangkat?"

"_Umma_ hanya bilang bahwa kauakan mengomelinya berjam-jam _non-stop_ kalau dia sampai bolos karena dirimu. Dan _bingo_! Dia menurut. Sepertinya bersahabat sangat lama denganmu belum membuatnya terbiasa dengan yang itu."

Dan Sungyeol benar-benar tertawa lepas. "Bagaimana mau terbiasa, _umma_? Setiap aku mengomel dia akan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ lalu menyetel lagunya dengan _volume_ maksimal. Benar-benar."

Ibu Sungyeol ikut tertawa pelan. "Tapi tadi umma lihat dia agak khawatir. Dia bilang juga jadi merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjemputmu."

"_Ah_, dia memang _begitu_. Nanti juga kalau ada kesempatan dia akan membom-bardir ponselku dengan _sms_ atau _line_nya."

"Hiperbola sekali kata-katamu, Yeoll_ie_. Tapi setidaknya dia agak jinak kalau denganmu, _kan_?"

"_Umma_, serius _deh_. Dia bukan peliharaan."

"Iya-iya, ayo. Satu suap lagi, minum obat lalu kau istirahat. _Arra_?"

"_Ne umma_," dan setelah itu, sang _umma_ pun mengganti kompresan Sungyeol lalu membiarkan istirahat.

Tak selang beberapa lama, ponsel Sungyeol benar-benar bergetar tanda ada _sms_ masuk.

"_Tuh kan_," gumam Sungyeol yang sudah sangat tahu siapa sahabatnya itu.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Pssttt. Membosankan sekali di sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

* * *

Sungyeol memutar bola matanya. Pasti nih anak tak memperhatikan guru sedang menerangkan _deh_, batin Sungyeol. Ia pun hanya membacanya, ia berpikir akan membalasnya saat jam makan siang nanti.

Tapi ternyata, sahabat tampannya Kim Myungsoo tak puas karena pesannya tak dibalas.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Ayo dong, _Yeol_lie. Temani aku sms-an, ya, ya, ya?_

* * *

Sungyeol kembali mengabaikannya.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Jangan sombong kau, wahai kutu buku yang teladan. Biasanya kau juga sering menemaniku tak memperhatikan guru_.

* * *

Alis Sungyeol bertaut kesal.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Dih. Masih ga dibalas juga? _Yeol_, ayo dong. Jangan sampai aku menciummu kalau bertemu nanti._

* * *

Kali ini Sungyeol benar-benar kesal. Muncul kedutan dipelipisnya.

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Cium tembok sana. Kau sebegitu jonesnya sampai mau mencium sahabatmu yang tak bersalah ini?_

* * *

Dan rasanya Sungyeol bisa melihat Myungsoo yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Tjieh, ngambek, kan. Canda ah. Btw kau tidak menjawabku. BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU?_

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Gausah dicapslock berapaan si? Beli ponsel baru sana kalau rusak. Ga punya uang? Nyopet gih :p Keadaanku? Sudah lebih baik, boss! Jangan khawatir._

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Kok agak kamfret ya yang diajakin sms-an? Tsk. Nyopet duit orang? Nyopet hatimu aja lah XP_

_Sorry ya ga bisa jemput semalam? Sakit kan jadinya._

* * *

Ini _kok_ sahabatnya super duper menyebalkan _sih_? Wahai Kim Myungsoo yang agung, kalau ingin gombal jangan sama saya _atuh_. Semacam menunjukkan sisi terang untuk membawa persahabatan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius, _aja_. Dasar Myungsoo gembel-_-, batin Sungyeol kesal.

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Kau kehabisan orang buat digombalin, hah? Pea. Curi aja sana hatinya Miss Ahn._

_Nyantai aja kali, Myung. Kayak sama siapa aja._

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Tau ga sih, Yeol? Gombalin situ itu seru :p coba kalau liat ekspresimu langsung. Pasti dijamin deh saya ngakak hahaha XP_

_Gombalin Miss Ahn? Idih amit tujuh turunan ogah banget deh saya._

_Btw nanti pulang aku langsung ke rumahmu, ya! (ga terima protes btw)_

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu, Myung. Andai aku Harry Potter, punya sihir dan antek-anteknya. Kau sudah abis ditanganku-_-_

_Kenapa? Miss Ahn cantik kok :3 Iye dateng aja. Sok minta izin segala tapi diakhir kalimat memperjelas sesuatu gitu. Btw belajar dulu gih, aku mau tidur dulu. Biar agak segeran nanti._

_Semangat ya, jelek :p_

* * *

Setelahnya Sungyeol benar-benar terlelap, tak mengindahkan balasan Myungsoo yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Siangnya, tepat saat jam makan siang, ibunya kembali masuk dan membawakannya makanan. Sungyeol bilang ia bisa makan sendiri dan meminta ibunya untuk beristirahat saja. Sang ibu pun hanya mengiyakan dan meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Sungyeol memakan makan siangnya dalam diam. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya dan alisnya berkedut kesal lagi.

"Anak ini mau sampai kapan _sih_ malas belajar?"

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Kim Myungsoo yang GANTENG! Sudah kusuruh belajar kau malah nyampah diinbox-ku. Demi apa, Myung? Kau pintar tapi malas belajar sama aja bohong, kautahu? Dan lagi, berhenti mengGOMBALIKU. Dasar Myungsoo pea. Minum obat sana. Kalau habis biar kutelponin rumah sakit jiwa, mau?_

_Tsk. Masa depanmu suram, nak!_

* * *

Sungyeol menekan tombol kirim dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia dalam hati berjanji jika dia sudah sehat dia akan benar-benar menguliahi sahabatnya itu. Tak penting Myungsoo melakukan hal bodoh atau tidak. Yang jelas, hasratnya untuk mengomeli anak itu tercapai.

Selang beberapa menit, balasan Myungsoo masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Gausah dicapslock kata gantengnya, kali. Aku sudah tahu hal itu, hei, sobat cantikku. Oh ayolah. Pelajaran hari ini membosankan semua, kautahu, Yeol? Aku tak niat belajar apalagi kau tidak masuk._

_Dari awal sudah kubilang, menggombalimu suatu kesenangan buatku. Terima aja kenapa sih? Dan lagi, kalau aku pea, kau lebih pea dong? Tsk. Sungyeol suka gitu ah._

_Masa depanku mah sangat cemerlang. Dirimu tak tahu saja._

* * *

Sungyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti pada anak ini.

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Aku TIDAK CANTIK. Ish, dasar Myungsoo jelek, malas, cerewet, pea, idup lagi. SEMUA pelajaran juga kaubilang membosankan. Dasar-_- dan jangan bilang begitu. Tak ada bedanya ada aku ataupun tidak, Myungsoo jelek!_

_Dari awal juga sudah kubilang, CARI orang lain sana! Mana mau orang yang dijadiin korban gombalan terima gitu aja. Mikir kek, ah. Terlebih aku TIDAK pea. Hanya KAU yang pea._

_Myung, sms-an denganmu malah membuatku tambah pusing. Sudahlah, bye-_-_

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Jangan gitu, kalau aku ga ada nanti kau kehilangan, loh~ kenyataan mengatakan demikian wahai sobatku yang –ehem- kutu buku nan teladan. Dan aku serius, kalau kaumasuk, setidaknya melihat wajahmu lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat papan tulis wkwk_

_Dari awalnya lagi sudah kubilang, tak ada orang yang reaksinya lebih menyenangkan daripada dirimu. Udahlah, terima kenyataan aja. Okay? Sip. Karena Myungsoo tak menerima protes :p_

_Terserah ah. Kalaupun aku pea kautetap sayang padaku, kan? Iya kan? Iya dong._

_JANGAN UDAHAN PLIS! ABIS INI PELAJARAN SEJARAH DAN PASTI MEMBOSANKAN BANGET?! PLIS, PLIS, PLIS, SUNGYEOL-AAAAAH?_

* * *

Sungyeol menghela napas membacanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya karena kesal (atau karena hal lain? Hayo~)

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Kau mulai ngaco. Dan berdebat denganmu sangat melelahkan, kautahu? Aku serius jangan menggombaliku atau aku akan marah padamu, Kim-_-_

_Sms-an sama Woohyun atau Dongwoo aja sih. Macem ga punya teman lain aja._

* * *

Sungyeol lagi-lagi menghela napas setelah mengirimnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang agak berdenyut. Tak lama, balasan Myungsoo hadir lagi.

* * *

_From : Myunglek_

_Oke, bahkan sebelum aku menggombalimu lagi, kau sudah marah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingat kalau kau sebegini mudah marahnya saat sakit. Akan kuingat untuk lain kali._

_Kau mau sesuatu untuk nanti? Akan kubelikan. Dan yeah, aku akan sms-an dengan Namu dan Dino saja._

_Kau istirahatlah, Yeol. Sorryyyyy karena mengganggumu._

* * *

Dan entah kenapa, Sungyeol menyesali sesuatu. Ia pasti sudah menyakiti Myungsoo karena balasan sebelumnya.

* * *

_To : Myunglek_

_Nah, Myung. Aku… tidak marah sama sekali, kautahu? Dan… aku minta maaf sudah mengetik begitu. Kau juga jangan marah, ya?_

_Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Kuharap kau sudah tidak marah saat ke sini. Itu saja._

_Selamat belajar. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya; aku akan tetap menyayangimu sekalipun kau pea:)_

* * *

Sungyeol langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal selesai mengirim pesan singkat itu. Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya. Oh _God_, dia terbawa rasa kesal karena Myungsoo suka sekali menggombalinya. Dia… bukannya tidak suka. Tapi perasaan yang semakin sesak itu membuat Sungyeol nyaris teriak.

Mereka bersahabat. Dekat. Super dekat pula. Haruskah Sungyeol tetap menyimpan perasaan seperti ini? Haruskah ia menanggapi gombalan sahabatnya itu? Adakah maksud lain Myungsoo terus menggombalinya? Sungyeol pernah berpikir untuk berharap demikian, tetapi rasanya kenyataan takkan pernah mau membawanya pada jalan untuk menemui akhir dari sang harapan.

Tanpa sadar berkutat dengan pikirannya, kepalanya semakin pusing. Memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, berharap saat bangun ia benar-benar sudah pulih.

Tapi itu hanya harapannya saja. Ketika terbangun, ia merasa dirinya semakin lelah. Ia mencoba untuk memanggil sang umma tapi tak ada jawaban. Air putih di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya sudah habis. Dan Sungyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri.

Diliriknya jam di dinding, seketika sadar jika mungkin sebentar lagi Myungsoo akan datang. Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan sahabatnya itu hanya untuk segelas air. Setelah mengecek ponsel yang terdapat satu _sms_ Myungsoo (dan Sungyeol heran biasanya lebih) dan hanya berisi 'Aku tidak marah dan aku juga menyayangimu' itu, Sungyeol hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu ke dapur, mengambil air minum. Walau dalam hatinya ia merasa miris.

Ia mencoba untuk memanggil ibunya lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba memanggil adiknya. Hasilnya pun sama. Sungyeol pun meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur. Dan setelah mengisi gelasnya lagi, ia sekilas melihat sekeliling ruangan berharap ada pesan dari ibunya (yang dia heran kenapa tidak memberitahunya lewat _sms_ saja kalau memang sedang pergi?). Lalu didapatinya pesan tertempel di pintu kulkas.

Sungyeol membacanya.

* * *

'_Yeollie sayang, walaupun umma berharap kau tak bangun dari tempat tidurmu, tapi jika kau membaca ini dan bertanya umma ke mana? Umma pergi sebentar ke tempat nenekmu. Sebelum makan malam akan pulang. Begitu juga dengan appa. Daeyeol akan pulang mungkin sebentar lagi. Maaf ya umma malah pergi di saat kau sedang sakit. Kalau umma boleh saran, kau telpon Myungsoo minta untuk menemanimu sementara ya, sayang? Setelah itu kembalilah ke tempat tidur dan istirahat. Jangan lupa makan buburnya, tapi sebelumnya hangatkan dulu. Obatnya ada di laci meja nakasmu. Dimakan dan diminum, okay?_

_Salam sayang,_

_Umma_

_Ps: ponsel umma mati :p'_

* * *

"Dasar," gumam Sungyeol setelah membacanya. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Sebelum sempat menoleh, suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya menggema.

"Yeol? Kau _ngapain_ di sini?"

Sungyeol langsung menengok dan _nyengir_ melihat sahabatnya. "Ambil minum."

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mendekati Sungyeol. Membuka kulkas dan menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya. Alis Sungyeol bertaut penuh tanya, walau ia bersyukur Myungsoo tak marah padanya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan pertanyaan, suara Myungsoo kembali menggema. "_Loh emang_ bibi ke mana? _Kok_ kau sampai turun sendiri ambil minum?"

Sungyeol hanya memutar bola matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian bersandar di meja dapur, menatap Myungsoo. "Kau bawa apa _sih_ tadi?"

"Tadi? Oh, tadi itu es krim. Makannya kalau _udah_ sembuh, _okay_? Awas _aja_ kalau kau memakannya pas sedang sakit."

"Bukan salahku kalau memakannya sekarang. _Kan_ kau yang bawa, Myung," balas Sungyeol santai. _Namja_ cantik itu melirik ke arah kulkas di sampingnya. Dalam hati benar-benar niat untuk memakan satu saja es krim yang dibawa Myungsoo.

"_No, no, no_. Jangan coba-coba, _Mr_. Lee," kata Myungsoo dan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "_Lagian_ kau _mending_ kembali ke kamar, _kan_?" ujarnya lagi seraya menyingkirkan poni Sungyeol yang basah oleh keringat. "Kau benar-benar panas, Yeol," lanjutnya lagi menggantikan tugas tangannya menjadi usapan di pipi sahabatnya.

Myungsoo benar-benar khawatir pada Sungyeol. Harus ia akui itu. Dan sekarang sahabatnya ini _malah_ berniat makan es krim yang dibawanya. _Well_, bukan salah dia sepenuhnya. Karena sejujurnya keluarga Sungyeol memang sangat menyukai es krim.

Usapan ibu jarinya di pipi Sungyeol membuat _namja_ cantik itu tertegun. Walau ia tahu Myungsoo melakukannya karena Sungyeol sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja –ada setitik rasa harap _namja brunette_ itu kalau Myungsoo melakukannya karena hal lain.

Maksud hati ingin terpejam menikmati usapan Myungsoo, Sungyeol hanya bisa terpaku menatap balik mata elang Myungsoo. Seakan terseret arus dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar jurang tak berujung. Ia terlena lagi. Akan perasaannya sendiri dan ini menyedihkan.

Bahkan Sungyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak mampu bergerak ketika Myungsoo terus memajukan wajahnya. Mendekat seolah menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka dan menenggelamkan bibirnya di dalam lumatan bibir _namja_ tampan itu.

Sungyeol, maupun Myungsoo tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tangan Sungyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam erat bagian depan seragam Myungsoo, seolah menuntut lebih. Tapi kegiatan itu berakhir cepat saat keduanya menangkap sapaan seseorang yang terpotong tepat di pintu dapur. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Terlihatnya di sana, Daeyeol, adik Sungyeol yang baru saja pulang dengan wajah melongo.

Daeyeol yang diperhatikan begitu jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "E-eh, i-itu… aku… ke atas duluan, _hyung_. S-silahkan lanjutkan s-saja. _B-bye_~" katanya dan melesat pergi.

Sungyeol maupun Myungsoo yang masih terdiam sama-sama tercekat menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Setelah menguasai diri, Sungyeol berniat membuka suara. Tapi Myungsoo memotongnya.

"Aku… pulang dulu, Yeol. Dan… maafkan yang tadi… tidak seharusnya… benar-benar minta maaf. _Bye_, istirahatlah," kata Myungsoo yang terdengar seperti gumaman-gumaman di telinga Sungyeol. Lalu _namja_ itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang terpaku sendirian tak menyadari air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Hatinya seolah teriris. Ia yakin luka itu takkan bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan lututnya mendadak lemas. Sungyeol jatuh terduduk begitu saja, membiarkan air mata terus menghujani pipinya.

Ia menggumam dalam sepi. "Tak… seharusnya… kenapa…?"

Sampai akhirnya Daeyeol turun dan terkejut melihat betapa berantakan kakak sulungnya itu.

"S-sungyeol _hyung_? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Mana Myungsoo _hyung_?" pertanyaan Daeyeol bagai sambaran petir untuknya.

Sungyeol langsung menghapus air matanya secepat yang ia bisa. Kemudian tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya itu. "Tidak… _hyung_ tidak apa-apa dan M-myungsoo sudah pulang," jawab Sungyeol tak langsung menatap adiknya.

Daeyeol mengernyit mendapat balasan demikian. Ia mendekati _hyung_nya dan membantunya menuju kamar Sungyeol di lantai atas.

Sesaat setelah Sungyeol berbaring di ranjangnya, Daeyeol langsung bertanya lagi. "_Hyung_ sudah makan? Tadi _umma_ bilang—"

"Tidak, Dael. Aku… belum mau makan. Aku ingin tidur saja. Kepalaku makin sakit soalnya."

"T-tapi…"

Sebelum Daeyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungyeol menyela lagi. "Dan berjanjilah… untuk tidak menceritakan pada siapapun… tentang… _tadi_," Daeyeol rasa-rasanya bisa menafsirkan nada suara itu. Pelan dan sarat akan luka yang mendalam.

Sejujurnya ia khawatir pada hyungnya. Tapi Daeyeol hanya bisa mengiyakan sosok kakaknya itu dan pergi membiarkan Sungyeol istirahat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Myungsoo membanting tubuhnya kasar di atas ranjang setelah melemparkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Apa yang sebenarnya tadi ia lakukan? Kenapa dia mencium Sungyeol? Dan kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa '_tadi_' tidak seharusnya?

Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya ia baru saja mengiris-iris hatinya sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu.

Kenapa perasaan ini harus ada? Kenapa dia harus… menyayangi Sungyeol lebih dari seorang sahabatnya? Kenapa… dia terjebak dalam _friendzone_ ini? _God, show me the way to end it_. Pernahkah Sungyeol paham akan _gombalan-gombalan_nya? Rasa-rasanya anak itu hanya akan terus marah dan marah seolah dijadikan lelucon. Seandainya dia tahu jika Myungsoo memang benar-benar berniat merayunya…

'**Cling'**

Myungsoo menghela napas mendapat _line_ entah dari siapa. Ia langsung mengeceknya yang ternyata _chattan multiperson_ yang terdiri dari dirinya, Woohyun dan Dongwoo.

* * *

**Lihat semua pesan—**

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_Eh _ngomong-ngomong_ soal si L orangnya _kok kamfret banget ya ngilang mele kalo udah sama_ Sungyeol? Woi L! _Gimane_? _Ngeprogress _sesuatu _ga_?_

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

_Berharap dia _nyatain _cinta _macem ngarep_ Miss Ahn jadi cantik _aja. Etapi_ penasaran _sih_. L? eeeeeeeL? Anda masih hidup? Masih utuh? Masih ganteng?_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_APA? _UDAH_ JELEK? ALHAMDULILLAH! SAYA JADI YANG PALING GAN—_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

Bacot_ ah kalian berdua._

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

_Nasib _ye, Namu_. Kalimat Anda kepotong di saat akan menulis kata 'GANTENG' HUAHAHA_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_Ssttt. _Udah_lah. Yang penting saya tetep tampan. Eh, _btw _Anda _kenapa _saudara L? Terjadi _samting_?_

* * *

**Myungoo**

_Jangan _nanya mulu kayak_ pengacara._

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_Saya bukan pengacara. _Btw _masih _belom _jadi pengangguran banyak acara _tuh. GIMANE_ MAU PENGANGGURAN _KALO _UJIAN DI DEPAN MATA?_

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

Gausah capslock berapaan sih_? Sakit mata woy saya _liat_nya. _BTW _UJIAN MASIH LAMA WOY!_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_Siapa yang bilang pengangguran banyak acara. Tapi pengangguran banyak bicara. _SOK _SIBUK ANDA, _NAMU_-BONCEL. Eh _kok _saya jadi mendadak semangat ya? _I wonder why_…_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_EH _GAUSAH DICAPSLOCK KENAPA SI _BONCELNYA? SADIS AMAT SAMA SOBAT? Ah, kau pasti habis _dapet _sesuatu di rumah Sungyeol tadi kaaaaaan? _Gimana_? Akhirnya kau menyatakan cinta?_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_/mendadak _lemes_/_

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

HAYOLOH NAMU_-BONCEL! KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT _MYUNGSOO LEMES _LAGIH! KAU APAKAN DIA, HAH?_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_KALIMAT ANDA SUNGGUH AMBIGU, WAHAI DINO-TAK-TERURUS! Anda _kenapa sih_, wahai saudara L?_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

Sok banget _formal _si, ah_. Jangan _nanya-nanya kek_. Saya tidur _dolo, ye_._

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

_EH TUNGGU _DOLO _JANGAN_ BOBOK DOLO DONG AH_! JAWAB _DOLO_!_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

CAPSLOCK _WOY _CAPSLOCK ELAH. NOT NOW_ CERITANYA. SAYA MAU TIDUR MELEPAS STRESS._

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_ApayangbarusajakulakukanpadaSungyeol?ApayangbarusajakulakukanpadaSungyeol?ApayangbarusajakulakukanpadaSungyeol? /ngegumam dalam tidur/_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

HANJIR _ANDA AJAIB BISA TIDUR SAMBIL _NGETIK_! Eh—TUNGGU! Kau _apain _Sungyeol _emang_nya?_

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_WOY WOY WOY!_

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

Udeh biarin_ dia _bobok dulu. Tar_ juga cerita. _Mending _kita tebak-tebakan. Pasti dia _udah nyium_ Sungyeol._

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

_Eh _btw kenapa_ nama saya jadi Dino-tak-terurus si? Sadis _tao kagak_._

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_Berapa ratus persen Anda yakin, wahai saudara _Dongwoo_? Terima nasib _ah_, kau kan bukan Dino-saurus jadi ya _plesetin dikit ajah_._

* * *

**Dino-tak-terurus**

_19999999999,9999999999999% _KAMVRET _KALIAN BERDUA._

* * *

**Namu-boncel**

_Anda mulai _ngigo_. Okeh, kita _gosipin _L di _private chat sajo. BODO_. HAHAHA._

* * *

Dan tanggapan Dongwoo hanya me-_read_nya. Myungsoo pun tak menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

Ia merasakan dirinya melewatkan makan malam. Myungsoo terbangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia melihat jam sebentar, hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

Ia pun mengecek percakapan _line_ tadi dan langsung tertegun membaca tebakan Dongwoo. _How can he_?

Masih terpaku pada tulisan itu, tiba-tiba ada satu _line_ masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Myungsoo mengernyit melihat _ID_ Daeyeol di sana.

* * *

**Daeyeol**

Hyung _kau masih terjaga?_

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_Yeah. Kenapa Dael?_

* * *

**Daeyeol**

Well_, aku tidak tahu ada apa di antara kalian. Tapi bisakah kau ke rumah? _Sungyeol hyung_ mengigau namamu terus tuh._

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_Mungkin bermimpi. Kau tahu—_

* * *

**Daeyeol**

_Aku tidak ingin ikut campur tapi—aku bisa saja bilang atau tidak bilang bahwa tadi sore aku melihat kalian berciuman, kemudian saat aku turun ke bawah aku melihat _Sungyeol hyung_ menangis. Ketika kutanya, dia bilang kepalanya sakit jadi aku membawanya lagi ke kamarnya. Dan setelah itu, dia meminta padaku agar tak menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapapun lalu kemudian ia mulai mengigau menyebut namamu terus-menerus. _Well_?_

* * *

**Daeyeol**

_Mungkin memang bermimpi. Tapi… kau tahu pasti kaulah yang sangat dibutuhkan _Sungyeol hyung_ sekarang. Demamnya semakin tinggi, kautahu _hyung_? Dan jika kau tanya padaku, bisa kubilang jika dia juga menyukaimu._

* * *

Myungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika membaca _line_ dari adik sahabatnya itu. Dari mana Daeyeol tahu tentang perasaannya? Dan… Apakah dia

benar-benar telah menyakiti Sungyeol tadi sore?

* * *

**Myungsoo**

_Oke, oke. Aku _otw _ke sana. Dan dari mana kau… ah sudahlah._

* * *

**Daeyeol**

_Ditunggu, _hyung_:) Insting._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Myungsoo menutup perlahan pintu kamar Sungyeol dan melihat sosok sahabatnya itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan kompresan di atas dahinya.

Ia mendekati ranjang Sungyeol dan duduk di pinggirannya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan pucat Sungyeol. Sesaat, Myungsoo mendengar Sungyeol menggumam yang membuatnya terkejut. "Myung…?"

Myungsoo semakin menggenggam erat jari-jemari Sungyeol, seolah mengatakan kalau dia ada di sana menemaninya. Dan sejak tangan mereka saling sentuh, sebenarnya daritadi ia sedang mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan sahabatnya. Panas. Benar-benar panas, batinnya.

Myungsoo mengusap sayang pelipis Sungyeol yang berkeringat. Mengganti kain kompresan beberapa kali di dalam hening yang menemaninya saat ia memilih untuk tinggal sebentar di sana.

Dan ketika Sungyeol kembali bergumam lagi. Myungsoo benar-benar merasa ada luka menganga di hatinya. Dan kembali teringat opini Daeyeol tentang kakaknya.

"…yangimu… aku tetap menyayangimu… Myung…"

_Tuhan… aku benar-benar sudah menyakitinya… kan?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Sungyeol membuka mata, tak ada sosok Myungsoo di sana. Walau ia masih lemas, ia merasa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja. Dan saat ia sudah memutuskan untuk memakan es krim yang dibawa Myungsoo waktu itu, dalam gigitan pertama. Sang _umma_ langsung berseru. "Jangan dulu makan es krimnyaaaaa!"

Tapi terlambat, lelehan es krim yang tadi digigit Sungyeol sudah masuk kekerongkongannya. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, suhu tubuhnya kembali naik dan Sungyeol mendapat ceramahan beruntun dari _umma, appa_ dan adiknya.

_Bergembiralah kau, nak._

Lalu keesokannya, sahabat Sungyeol yang lain yaitu Sunggyu, Hoya dan Sungjong datang menjenguk sepulang sekolah. Mereka bisa melihat Sungyeol yang terduduk santai di ranjangnya.

"Sakit _beneran ga sih_, Yeol?" tanya Sunggyu langsung yang dijawab cengiran Sungyeol. "_Ga_ heran _sih_ kalau kau masih _sempet-sempet_nya _macarin_ buku."

"Jangan _bawel_, mama Gyu."

"_Tsk_."

"_Btw_ mana Myungsoo _hyung_? _Tumben ga keliatan_? Biasanya _tuh_ anak _kan macem_ _bodyguard_," tanya Sungjong mencari-cari keberadaan sahabat sejak kecilnya Sungyeol.

Sungyeol melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Lagi sibuk belajar kali," balasnya mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba Hoya menyeletuk. "Iya _sih_, akhir-akhir L _keliatan_ rajin belajar."

Sungyeol nampak sedikit terkejut tapi memasang wajah _masa-sih_-dia-jadi-rajin? Dan kemudian menatap teman-teman dan adik kelasnya yang mengangguk.

"_Well_, syukurlah kalau dia sudah sadar."

"_Btw_, Yeol. Cepet sembuh _atuh_. Senin ada tes dari Miss Ahn _tuh_," kata Hoya mengingatkan. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil tersenyum samar.

Tapi kemudian senyum itu hilang entah ke mana ketika Sungjong bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… pada kalian, _hyung_? Maksudku… kau dan Myungsoo _hyung_. Tadi… Dael sempat cerita… sedikit."

Sungjong benar-benar memilah kata-katanya, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Sungyeol. Lain dengan _namja_ cantik itu yang berpikir apakah Daeyeol menceritakan soal insiden tiga hari yang lalu?

"Tak ada. Kami baik-baik saja, Jongie…"

"Tapi…"

"Yeol…" kali ini Sunggyu yang menyela. "…dengar. Cepat atau lambat. Kauharus memutuskan untuk melintasi garis persahabatan kalian atau… kalian akan canggung selamanya."

Sungyeol menggeleng. "Selama dia tidak tahu perasaanku… semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Yeol…" Hoya menyahuti. "…Daeyeol mengatakan yang sejujurnya soal kau dan Myungsoo. Soal kau yang… berciuman dengannya…"

* * *

"_Tsk_. Coba _dulu kenapa sih_, L?" Woohyun berdecak lelah. Ia tidak mengerti pada sahabatnya ini.

Dongwoo yang duduk di lantai kamar Myungsoo hanya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "_You wouldn't know till you try. 'Kay? _Kalau kau tanya aku dan Namu _sih_, seratus persen Sungyeol juga suka padamu."

"Diamlah. Kalian tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana karena pacar kalian _dulu_nya bukan sahabat baik kalian yang sudah bersama sejak kecil."

"L… serius _deh_. Kau terlalu kaku. Hanya tinggal—"

"Aku takut… dia juga tidak berani mengorbankan persahabatan kami. Itu saja…"

* * *

Sungyeol makin terdiam. _Daeyeol… kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak cerita pada siapa-siapaaaaaaaaaaaa_!

"Yeol…"

"Itu salah paham. Sungguh, kami tidak _kenapa-napa_ dan hubungan kami setelahnya baik dan normal."

"Yeol… sampai kapan kaumau membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

Sungyeol terdiam lagi. Ia meletakkan buku yang tadi terbuka di atas pangkuannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sunggyu. "Siapa… yang mau mengorbankan persahabatan yang sudah hampir empatbelas tahun berjalan? Hanya demi… perasaan egois ini…?" ia berujar pelan.

Tapi tak satupun dari ketiga temannya yang tak mendengar.

Sampai, suara Sunggyu lagi-lagi menggema. "Kaupun… berhak bahagia, Yeol… kauharus tahu itu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari, Myungsoo tak datang. Tapi malam ini akhirnya muncul. Dan sehari setelah percakapan Sungyeol dengan teman-temannya begitu juga dengan Myungsoo.

Namun suhu tubuh Sungyeol tak kunjung turun. Ibunya sampai memanggil dokter keluarga dan membuat keluarga Kim ikut khawatir. Oleh karena itu, malam keempat Sungyeol sakit, keluarga sahabatnya itu menjenguknya. Walau Sungyeol yakin mereka masih berbincang sebentar di bawah setelah melihatnya tadi.

Sungyeol hanya berbaring di ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa minat. Ia memejamkan matanya, memikirkan perkataan teman-teman baiknya.

_Haruskah… haruskah aku merusaknya?_

Ah. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada hasrat buang air kecil di saat begini?

Sungyeol yang hampir bangun melihat Myungsoo menutup perlahan pintu kamar Sungyeol dan melihat ke arahnya yang sedang berusaha bangun. Sungyeol merasa sangat lemas seketika dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Myungsoo tidak langsung menangkapnya. _Ah_.

"Myung…?"

Myungsoo tidak berusaha tersenyum, tapi juga tidak memandang dingin. "Kaumau ke mana, Yeol?" dia tak bisa memungkiri suaranya yang terdengar amat cemas.

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum lemah kemudian menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Myungsoo mengantarnya ke depan pintu itu.

Di dalamnya, setelah Sungyeol selesai dengan urusannya. Ia menatap cermin sebentar, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak terlihat terluka. Ia berusaha menata hatinya yang hancur. Ya. Dia harus bersikap biasa. Dan dia pikir ia tak perlu meminta penjelasan atau mengaku mengenai apapun.

Sungyeol keluar dan melihat Myungsoo menatap kesal ponselnya. Dan ketika _namja_ tampan itu sadar akan kehadirannya, Myungsoo langsung bangkit dan membimbing Sungyeol agar tak terjatuh.

Keheningan yang tercipta bukanlah suasana yang mereka suka. Myungsoo pun memecah sepi yang meraja. "Kau benar-benar makan es krim dua hari yang lalu, Yeol? Kalau sampai menjawab iya, aku berjanji tidak akan menraktirmu es krim lagi selamanya."

Sungyeol yang duduk dengan bersila tertawa kecil. "Betapa jahatnya kau, Myung. Mungkin karena memang belum benar-benar pulih. Wajar saja, _sih_. Jangan terlalu khawatir," katanya mengacak rambut Myungsoo yang dibalaskan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan _bikin_ panik semua orang, _dong_. Kauharus tahu jika kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. _Lagian tumben_ kausakit sampai selama ini."

Sungyeol _nyengir_ menghadapi sikap Myungsoo yang ini. Dia tahu jika _namja_ di depannya khawatir padanya. Sangat tahu. Dan Sungyeol pikir lebih baik jangan terus membuat Myungsoo khawatir lagi.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya. "Jadi… selama tiga hari tidak datang kausibuk belajar, Myung?"

Alis Myungsoo bertaut. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yeol," katanya penuh nada peringatan.

Sungyeol… tidak suka jika Myungsoo sudah berbicara dengan nada tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku hanya demam, Myungsoo-_ah_," balasnya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa jadi agak tegang di antara mereka.

Memang keduanya tak pernah membahas tentang kejadian '_waktu itu'_. Dan Sungyeol juga tidak mau tahu kenapa Myungsoo melakukannya dan apa maksudnya dari kata '_tak seharusnya'_ yang Myungsoo katakan.

Ia hanya tidak mau tahu.

Dan ia pun mengacak rambut Myungsoo sambil tertawa kecil berpikir semoga suasana tegang ini mereda.

Tapi rasanya dia salah.

"_Tsk_…" Myungsoo mendengus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sungyeol dari rambutnya. "…kaupikir keadaan ini lucu untuk kau tertawakan, Yeol? Ibumu benar-benar khawatir. Sudah kubilang jangan makan es krimnya jika belum sembuh dan kautidak mendengarkanku, bahkan ibumu."

Sungyeol menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang pada _umma_ saat itu aku merasa sangat sehat –walau lemas. Jadi kuputuskan—"

"_Yeah_. 'Sehat' katamu? Buktinya satu gigitan membuat demammu kambuh lagi. Kaupikir kekhawatiran kami itu candaan apa?" Myungsoo menatap tajam Sungyeol yang menunduk menatap seprai ranjangnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Jadi jangan marah-marah terus. Kau ini bahkan lebih cerewet dari _umma_. Menyebalkan kautahu?"

"_Yeah_, aku tahu dan aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Lee. Kaupikir lucu malamnya kau mengigau namaku sepanjang malam dan siangnya kau demam lagi? Lucu sekali!" ujar Myungsoo sarkastik.

Sungyeol mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata Myungsoo.

"Apa? Sudah kuluangkan waktuku menemanimu di sini dan kau membalasnya dengan sakit lagi. Benar-benar."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Sungyeol berteriak kesal dipojokkan begitu. "Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk datang bahkan menemaniku sepanjang malam. Jangan menyalahkanku!" Sungyeol melotot sebal pada sahabatnya.

Myungsoo tidak tahu saja _kan_… jika ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Sakitnya… karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Ia bisa saja _kan_? Bohong ia tidak tahu ada Myungsoo yang menemaninya saat itu. Dan ketika Myungsoo pulang, Sungyeol terjaga semalaman. Begitu juga malam-malam selanjutnya.

_Ah_, entahlah. Sungyeol juga tidak mengerti _kenapa_ sakitnya jadi _begini_ lama.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu! Lain kali aku hanya mau kau berpikir panjang jika ingin bersikap kekanakkan! Kaupikir enak mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Tidak, Lee Sungyeol dan aku lelah mengkhawatirkanmu terus kalau kauhanya mengartikannya sebagai candaan. Kau bersikap seolah-olah kekhawatiran orang lain berarti tidak apa-apa. Apa kau memandang remeh kesehatanmu? Dan tidakkah kausadar jika aku kesepian berada di kelas selama kautidak masuk? Oh _yeah_, kautidak tahu karena sedang sibuk memperburuk keadaanmu."

Mata Sungyeol membelalak. "Demi Tuhan, Myung. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir _begitu_. Kaupikir aku senang saat kalian khawatir? Aku merasa bersalah. Dan bukan salahku jika sakitku justru berkepanjangan. Kau hanya tidak tahu—"

"Kau memikirkan kejadian sore itu, _kan_? Sampai kau makin sakit _begini_?" potong Myungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungyeol langsung terdiam. Wajahnya tambah pucat dan tangannya mendingin.

'_Tidak… jangan katakan apapun… please, _Myung_…'_

"Maaf…" kata Myungsoo lirih. Ia pun tidak memandang Sungyeol lagi dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela. "…sudah kubilang itu tak seharusnya, _kan_? Dan… aku ingin kautidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya… kautahu… tidak sengaja dan… terjadi begitu saja."

"Aku tidak—"

"Yeol, _please_. Aku tahu aku salah saat itu dan aku sangat menyesal selama tiga hari ini sengaja menghindarimu. Aku ingin kau… melupakannya. Aku tidak ingin kita jadi secanggung ini. Ini… menyebalkan, kautahu?"

Napas Sungyeol makin tercekat. Ia hampir menangis kalau saja Myungsoo tidak langsung bangun dari duduknya dan memilih tak menatapnya. "Maafkan aku. Istirahatlah. Dan kuharap setelah ini semuanya kembali… normal. _Night_, Yeoll_ie_."

Dan Myungsoo benar-benar berpaling. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi. Sungyeol mencengkram erat selimutnya. Air mata langsung mengalir begitu saja. Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, ia terisak pedih.

Menggumam tak jelas pada siapa.

"Sakit… _kenapa_… aku… _love you_… Myungsoo-_ah_…"

Sungyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan posisi miring. Air mata masih berlomba-lomba untuk terus mengalir dan terjatuh membasahi permukaan bantalnya. Dia tidak tahu, jika Myungsoo tidak beranjak selangkah pun dari pintu kamarnya.

Dan mungkin Sungyeol juga tidak tahu jika Myungsoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumaman lirihnya.

"Tak mau… lupa… ciuman itu… sayang kamu… huks… sakit, Myung…"

Myungsoo bersandar lemah di pintu kamar sahabatnya.

"Tak ingin tahu kenapa… tapi kau… katakan semuanya… dan hal itu… makin sakit… hatiku…"

"Tak mau… jadi… sahabatmu lagi… sayang kamu lebih… jauh…"

Mungkin saja Sungyeol juga tidak tahu jika Myungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk lagi dan bertumpu di atas tubuhnya yang berbaring miring karena sibuk menangis dan menggumam. Sampai napas hangat sahabatnya, dan gumaman yang sama lirihnya Myungsoo bisikkan.

"_Love you too… I really do… Love you…"_

Sungyeol sontak berputar menghadap _namja_ tampan itu. Ia tidak mau berharap jika makna dari kata itu lebih dari biasanya. Sungyeol tersenyum tanpa mau susah-susah menghapus air matanya.

"_So do I_, Myung. _I do love_—mmpph…"

Tapi kecupan terburu di bibirnya tak membiarkan Sungyeol meneruskan ucapannya. Myungsoo melumat bibir _namja_ cantik itu seakan ia tak pernah tahu betapa lembut teksturnya. _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha menuangkan segala rasa yang ia punya.

Walau ia tahu masih ada salah paham di antara mereka.

Sungyeol agak berontak, takut Myungsoo tak sadar lagi apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia mendorong pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Myung…" panggilnya masih berusaha menghirup oksigen.

Myungsoo menempelkan dahi mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap mata indah Sungyeol. "_I love you_, bukan sebagai teman. _In a romantic way_. Aku… _I just love you_…"

Sungyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia tidak tahu… harus merespon apa.

"_Lets escape from… our friendzone,_ Yeol. _I know you want it too_."

Dan yang Sungyeol bisa lakukan hanyalah menarik leher Myungsoo untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan yang panjang.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang tak biasa. Bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan bibir, namun lumatan tak henti yang diisi emosi, rasa dan segala macam yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat dalam diri mereka.

Sungyeol mendesah pelan saat lidah Myungsoo memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kalungan tangannya mengerat, satu kakinya terangkat rendah, bergerak tak bisa diam. Bibir Myungsoo terus memanjanya membuat Sungyeol lupa bagaimana cara mencuri napas dari kegiatan mereka.

Suara kecupan terus menggema, sampai mereka memutuskan untuk melepas bibir masing-masing, mengisi oksigen yang semakin menipis. Myungsoo menjilat bibirnya seakan melihat sesuatu yang lezat di depan matanya. Pandangan Sungyeol mengabur saat keinginnya akan Myungsoo menguasai dirinya seutuhnya.

Tak butuh lama untuk mereka kembali bercumbu. Abaikan semua orang dalam bangunan itu yang mungkin akan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan _begini_. Terlebih Myungsoo tidak ingat jika dia sudah menutup pintu kamar Sungyeol.

Di dalam otaknya, hanya ada Sungyeol. Sungyeol. Dan Sungyeol.

"Mmhh…" Sungyeol mengerang ketika tanpa sadar tangan Myungsoo mengusap kulit dibalik piyamanya. Otaknya benar-benar _blank_, dan Sungyeol hanya bisa menikmati sentuhan dari saha—kekasihnya.

Sampai sebuah dehaman membuat mereka dengan enggan melepas diri. Lalu menoleh serempak. Di sanalah kedua orang tua mereka juga Daeyeol dan Moonsoo (adik Myungsoo yang matanya ditutupi tangan sang ayah) berdiri sambil mengernyit penuh tanya pada mereka berdua.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Myungsoo dan Sungyeol duduk di atas ranjang di kamar itu. Kedua orang tua mereka serta adik-adik mereka berdiri tak jauh dari objek yang mereka duduki.

Ayah Sungyeol berdeham mencairkan suasana. Tapi kemudian ayah Myungsoo lah yang bertanya.

"Jadi –uhuk- sejak kapan kalian pacaran? _Kok_… kami tidak tahu?"

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol saling pandang. Sungyeol kemudian berusaha menekan pening yang tiba-tiba menderanya lagi. Tangannya mengipasi bagian sekitar wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Myungsoo berdeham lalu menjawab. "Sejak… tadi?"

Alis kedua orang tua mereka bertaut. Alis Daeyeol ikut-ikutan bertaut. "Kalian sudah—"

"Kupikir saat kalian berciuman di dapur tiga hari yang lalu kalian sudah pacaran?"

"APA?"

Kalimat orang tua mereka terpotong oleh ucapan Daeyeol yang diakhiri lagi dengan kekagetan. Para orang tua hanya bisa menatap anak sulung mereka tak percaya.

Ibu Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kalian bahkan sudah ciuman sebelum pacaran dan—saat resmi kalian sudah seperti… tadi…" ada nada malu dan mengejek di dalam suaranya yang bisa Myungsoo dan Sungyeol dengar.

_Mrs_. Kim mendekati Sungyeol lalu mengusap poninya. "Myungsoo tidak menyakitimu, _kan_, sayang?"

"_Umma_! _Kenapa nanya begitu sih_?"

"Ssttt. Diam saja _kenapa sih? Ne_, Yeoll_ie_? Katakan saja jika anak ini menyakitimu."

Sungyeol melirik Myungsoo lagi lalu menatap ibu Myungsoo. "T-tidak, bi. Aku, baik-baik saja, _kok_."

"Syukurlah~"

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum tapi kemudian pertanyaan Myungsoo pada orang tua mereka membuat ia penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Kalian… tidak marah kalau kami pacaran, _kan_?"

Para orang tua saling pandang. Lalu para ibu terkekeh kecil. Para ayah hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hanya jangan sampai saja besok kami dengar kalian sudah memutuskan mau menikah," ujar _Mr_. Kim yang dibalas kekehan lainnya, kecuali Myungsoo dan Sungyeol sendiri.

"Terima kasih paman, bibi, _umma_ dan _appa_."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang kau istirahatlah lagi, Yeol. Sudah empat hari kaubolos sekolah."

"Hei… aku sakit, _appa_."

"_Okay_, haha. Baiklah, paman dan bibi akan pulang. Myungsoo, ayo kaupulang juga," ucap serta ajak ayahnya.

Myungsoo menggeleng pelan. "_Appa, umma_ dan Moonsoo _duluan_ saja. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sungyeol."

"Tidak bisa besokkah, Myung_ie_ yang ganteng?" tanya sang _umma_ sambil menggodanya.

Myungsoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Tidak. Banyak yang harus kami bicarakan _umma_. Aku janji tak ada rencana pernikahan sampai kami siap."

"_Tsk. Umma_ _malah_ semakin khawatir. Haha, ya sudah. Setelah itu istirahat, _ne_, Yeoll_ie_?"

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian orang tua serta orang tua Myungsoo juga adik-adik mereka yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keduanya berbaring dalam diam sambil mendengarkan degup jantung masing-masing. Sungyeol menjadikan lengan Myungsoo sebagai bantalnya. Tangan Myungsoo mengusap lembut rambut _brunette_nya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir… jika aku benar-benar merayumu disaat aku menggombalimu?" tanya Myungsoo tiba-tiba.

Keduanya refleks saling mempererat pelukan mereka. Sungyeol membalas dalam kehangatan pelukan Myungsoo yang membuat suaranya tertelan. "Yeah… tapi terkadang aku lelah mengartikannya demikian jika kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk benar-benar mengatakannya sebagai bentuk rayuan yang lebih serius."

"_Well_, aku bahkan ragu kauakan menanggapinya demikian. Jadi… aku membuatnya seolah sedang mengerjaimu. Tapi sejujurnya, itu makna tersembunyi dari gombalanku."

Sungyeol tertawa kecil saat mengingat gombalan-gombalan Myungsoo. "Aku benar-benar hampir ingin membunuhmu ketika kau membalas '_nyopet hatimu aja lah_' atau bahkan ketika kaubilang lebih menyenangkan melihat wajahku daripada papan tulis dan… tadi saat kaubilang kau kesepian tanpa aku."

Myungsoo makin memeluk erat saha—kekasihnya itu. "Maaf… aku terlalu pengecut untuk memulai."

"Tidak, Myung. Aku tahu… kita masing-masing hanya terlalu takut untuk mengorbankan persahabatan ini. Dan yeah… saling terus salah paham."

"Yeah. Bodoh sekali. Terlebih aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari yang kautahu. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjemputmu dan membuatmu sakit _begini_ lalu… yah… makin membuatmu sakit."

Sungyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Myungsoo pelan. Kemudian mengusapnya. "Bukan salahmu," katanya berbisik pelan yang membuat Myungsoo melihat ke arahnya. "Sekarang… semuanya sudah terselesaikan, bukan?"

Melihat tatapan lembut Sungyeol yang biasanya, mau tak mau Myungsoo tersenyum dan kembali membawa kekasihnya itu dalam ciuman yang panjang dan menuntut.

Myungsoo sampai mengubah posisinya lagi menjadi menindih Sungyeol dan terus melumat bibir _namja_ cantik itu. Mereka baru memisahkan diri ketika oksigen telah banyak hilang.

"Kauharus istirahat, Yeol. Supaya besok kausembuh," bisik Myungsoo di depan bibir Sungyeol.

Sungyeol hanya _nyengir_ dan menarik leher _namja_ tampan itu sekali lagi. "Aku sudah cukup istirahat, kautahu? Dan ada apa dengan besok?" mereka masing-masing saling memainkan bibir. Kecupan-kecupan mereka terselingi sedikit tawa di dalamnya.

"Besok hari yang indah untuk kencan, kautahu?" Myungsoo melumat lagi bibir Sungyeol dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut _namja_ itu.

Sungyeol mengerang membalas. Pelukan lengannya di leher Myungsoo mengerat. Ia mendesah lirih. "Yeah, besok kencan? Oke…"

Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman-ciuman mereka. Tak peduli bagaimana langit malam itu. Karena mereka tahu bulan dan bintang kini sedang mengiringi mereka yang saling menautkan bibir berusaha untuk mereguk semua kehangatan yang mereka punya.

"_I love you_," bisik Myungsoo lalu sesaat melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sungyeol.

Sungyeol tersenyum sebelum membalas dan kembali menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam lumatan Myungsoo. "_I love you too_."

Sekarang biarkanlah hanya malam yang tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka. Karena masing-masing tahu, gelar sahabat tak cukup untuk hati mereka. Bukan salah mereka jika harus mengakhiri persahabatan mereka menuju tahap yang lain. Bukan salah mereka untuk jatuh cinta.

Karena cinta tak bisa memilih. Cinta hadir begitu saja tanpa mereka bisa memprediksinya.

Setidaknya… mereka bahagia.

Dan mereka masih bisa saling bersikap layaknya sahabat dalam hubungan cinta mereka. Karena itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bicara layaknya sahabat. Bermain layaknya anak-anak. Berargumen layaknya pasangan. Dan saling menjaga layaknya saudara. Juga… mengkhawatirkan layaknya keluarga.

Semua itu… sudah cukup untuk mereka.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**HAHAHA apa ini? Mana gombalnya? Mana **_**humor**_**nya**_**? **_**Mana**_** friendship**_**nya**_**? **_**Oalah. Dan apapula adegan**_** kissingn**_**ya**_**? **_**Sumpeh saya kok berasa amat mesum ya? Maafkan saya atas ketidakgajean**_** fanfic ini. **_**Udah lama beeeet ga nulis MY lagi jadi maaf kalau **_**feel**_**nya agak kabur /nangis/**

_**Sorry **_**kalau ada**_** typo.**_

**Tapi jika ada yang baca, maukah memberikan masukan untuk saya?**

_**Signed,**_

**_Fujimoto Yumi  
_**


End file.
